Les yeux du coeur
by Boby-Boby
Summary: Petit chapitre en plein milieu d'une longue histoire où Elizabeth est le narrateur. C'est le moment où elle annonce à Franck qu'elle peut-être bientôt retrouver l'usage de ses yeux, mais celui-ci n'a pas la réaction qu'elle espérait...


_Elizabeth est une jeune fille chétive, orpheline de bonne famille. Aveugle depuis une dizaine d'année suite à un accident à cheval, elle a été prise en charge par son grand oncle, le Conte Black. Surprotégée par son oncle à cause de sa santé fragile et de son handicap, elle vit la moitié de son temps enfermée dans le château. Elle chante tout les soirs, en accompagnant le Conte Black au piano après le dîner : son moment préféré de la journée. Sa femme de chambre et nourrice Marietta est sa confidente. Elizabeth mène une vie triste et ennuyeuse jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre Franck. Parce qu'il se cache et est craint des autres, il ne vient que la nuit…_

-« Je vais bientôt voir ! » me suis-je écriée avec enthousiasme.

J'étais tellement heureuse. Je voulais à tout prix partager ma joie avec Franck. J'allais enfin retrouver l'usage de ma vue. Admirer à nouveau le monde ! Observer les papillons voler sous les rayons du soleil, explorer les étoiles de la vouter céleste, suivre des yeux le courant de l'eau des fleuves. Je voulais respirer ma joie, vivre enfin. Mais par dessus tout, je voulais lui faire comprend ce que je ressentais, qu'il puisse se réjouir de mon avenir prochain : j'allais retrouver la vue !

Je m'attendais à des cris de joie et des rires. Mais rien. Il ne dit rien. Ne parvenait à mes oreilles que sa respiration devenue saccadée. Il semblait tout à coup angoissé, terrorisé. Je ne comprenais pas la cause de son mal-être soudain. L'atmosphère s'était faite pesante et tendue. Même si je ne pouvais le voir, je sentais sur moi son regard apeuré. Un courant d'air nocturne qui venait de la fenêtre ouverte me fit frémir.

Tout à coup, j'entendis un bruissement de tissu suivis d'un bruit sourd et je compris qu'il s'était effondré à genou sur le tapis. Sa respiration était plus forte et il se mit à pleurer doucement. Je fuis surprise au-delà de toute expression. Sa réaction m'était tellement incompréhensible que le trouble fit trembler mes mains. Au son sourd de ses pleurs, je compris qu'il avait mis les mains sur son visage et des bribes de mots en sortait, lourds de significations, mais pour moi incompréhensible.

« Non… _pourquoi_… pas encore… je ne veux pas … te perdre… pas maintenant… ».

Je ne saisis points le sens de sa phrase. Timidement, je lui demandai : « Tu n'es pas heureux pour moi… ? ».

Je l'entendis renifler doucement et sa respiration commençait à reprendre un rythme normal tandis qu'il se calmait. Je le sentis s'avancer vers moi et je baissai instinctivement la tête. Il prit le bas de ma chemise de nuit entre ses mains, et sa voix teintée de désespoir se fit entendre à travers les tissus d'organza blanc.

« Pardonne moi. Je suis heureux pour toi, Elizabeth. Seulement, je ne puis cesser de penser qu'aussitôt que tu auras retrouvé la vue, tout ceci sera terminé… ».

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne comprenais décidément pas ce qui l'effrayait à ce point. Il dû s'apercevoir de mon trouble car il dit, comme répondant à mes pensées : «Dès que tu auras retrouvé la vue, tu ne me verras plus que comme un monstre. ».

C'était donc cela. Il avait peur de ce que je pouvais penser de lui si je voyais son visage un jour. Il craignait que je le rejette. Depuis le début, il ne m'avait parlé de lui que de façon dégouté, cruel envers lui-même, se traitant de tous les noms d'horreurs possible. Monstre infâme, laideur bestial, Hideuse créature étant les mots qui revenait le plus souvent. Alors j'avais exploré son visage, bien décidée à en juger par moi-même. Et ce que mes mains avaient vu, n'avait fait qu'accroître la curiosité et la fascination que m'inspirait cet étrange personnage. Je n'avais nullement été effrayée et encore moins dégoutée. Aussi je lui avais ordonné de plus user de ces horribles sobriquets qui en rien ne lui ressemblaient. J'avais appris, avec le temps, à mettre en image cet être si singulier, en me guidant au son de sa voix et aux sentiments qui se dégageaient de sa personne. Jamais mes yeux ne m'auraient permis une telle analyse, car c'est avec mon cœur que j'avais appris à le voir.

J'allais lui exprimer les pensées de mon cœur quand tout à coup, mes jambes faillirent sous mon poids. Mais il eu le réflexe de me rattraper juste avant que mon corps ne heurt le sol. Il était habitué à mes épuisements soudains et sans réfléchir, il me porta jusqu'à mon lit. Mon corps frêle tremblait entre ses bras puissants et la chaleur que dégageait de son être tout comme son parfum m'enivrais. Sa respiration s'était quelque peux apaisée, et son souffle me chatouillais les oreilles. Je luttais désespérément pour ne pas m'endormir quand il m'allongea dans les couvertures chaudes. Essoufflée, j'agrippais fermement son bras, essayant de lui faire comprendre que je voulais lui dire quelque chose. Son comportement de tout à l'heure m'avait profondément touchée et je ne voulais pas qu'il parte le cœur lourd. J'essayai de parler, mais aucun son ne franchis mes lèvres engourdies par la fatigue. Je su qu'il avait approché son visage quand je sentis le souffle de ces expirations caresser mes cils. Je souris et incapable de parler, je pris sa main et la posa sur mon cœur. Il frémit et sa respiration s'accéléra quelque peu. Il ne dit rien, comme pour respecter ma condition actuelle de fille muette. Je n'avais pas eu besoin des mots pour exprimer mes sentiments, juste d'un geste ; d'un simple geste qu'il comprit, je le sais, car dès cet instant il prit mon autre main et la posa sur sa poitrine. Un bonheur soudain m'envahis et je ris doucement, comme un enfant timide. Il rit aussi et ses cheveux ont chatouillé mes joues. Epuisées, mes paupières se fermèrent tandis que je sentais sur mon front se poser ses lèvres tièdes. Malgré moi je m'endormis profondément, bercée dans les bras de Morphée. Je n'avais point sentit à ce moment là, une larme de Franck rouler sur ma paupière close.


End file.
